


E is for evolving

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Ginny contemplates Luna's look.





	E is for evolving

During Hogwarts, Luna's look had been ever-evolving. More of whatever struck her fancy than anything cohesive. In a way, that was part of it.

But in the years since she left school, she thought less about the image she showed the world and more about her image to herself.

Ginny marked that as a turning point.

"I'm just saying. You were always attractive, but never more so than when you started opening up," Ginny said.

"I've always been an open book."

"Maybe." Ginny tucked a lock of Luna's hair behind her ear. "Maybe I just started noticing a bit late.”


End file.
